


(i'm not) perfect for you

by nautics



Series: song-inspired ffs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wonwoo and mingyu....</p><p>just wonwoo who thinks he loves mingyu unrequitedly and that spending the time with him is enough and wonwoo is contented like that.</p><p>just mingyu who acts on his own confusing the shit out of wonwoo and who randomly just pull out stunts which he think wonwoo seriously understand when wonwoo does not.</p><p>ok just wonwoo and mingyu, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'm not) perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> i srsly tried like ive been slump in the dumps for months now just trying to make my mind work and ive been flooding with ideas i just cant bring myself to write them and this is what ive accomplished so far lol ok

**_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms—_ **

Wonwoo lazily trudged up to his door hoping to ward off who the evil was making a ruckus outside his room. He was almost asleep when a nonstop knocking came out of the blue popping out his sleeping bubble.

                “Heh, hi?” a grinning Mingyu welcomed or more like appeared when Wonwoo opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at the grinning man then shot him a questioning look. “What on earth are you doing?”

Then suddenly Mingyu threw a pillow, he was hiding behind, at Wonwoo and went inside pushing Wonwoo in the process. The latter was left by the door astounded.

                “Yah Kim Mingyu, let me sleep god damn it! What do you think you’re doing right now?!” Wonwoo screamed as he stormed after Mingyu. He slammed the door closed, not caring for his neighbors.

                “Oh come on Wonwoo hyung. Don’t be a killer let’s have fun. You see, this hotel we are in is super cool! I wanna break some things.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the others idea. “Break things, no Mingyu. Definitely no.”

Before anything, Mingyu had already jumped on Wonwoo’s bed. Jumping up and down and pulling out the covers. He threw the pillows anywhere. Wonwoo just stood there not knowing what to do or more like he was just too tired to even stop the now unstoppable Mingyu.

                “Wait, we need music.” Mingyu murmured to himself and went through Wonwoo’s phone. He plugged it into the speakers pulling out the TV's connection from it. Turning it up to the loudest volume and played a noisy music.

                “Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled despite the loud music. Sure enough, he could hear complaints from the neighbors right now.

                “Yah hyung join me!”

                “Why not in your own room!!” he screamed and went up to his bed to grab Mingyu.

                “Because it is not fun alone and I’m sure I can’t get you out of your room so I figured I could come in here instead.”

Wonwoo stared blinking, okay that actually made sense. But still……

 

 

 

**_And if you like having secret little rendezvous—_ **

Wonwoo had managed to calm Mingyu down. The music now playing soft and mellow it relaxes Wonwoo somehow. Meanwhile, Mingyu went through his fridge and grabbed anything he could get his hand to.

                “You know you have to pay for all the things you grabbed out there Mingyu. Even if you didn’t consume it.” Wonwoo mumbled his head resting on the backrest of the couch. He figured he couldn't lie down on his bed for Mingyu would go jumping on it anytime soon.

                “What??” Mingyu dumbly shrieked as he stopped midair, snacks in his arms.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

                “What hyung!” Mingyu wailed.

                “Thought you knew about that.” Wonwoo nonchalantly responded.

It went silent after that, Wonwoo couldn’t hear Mingyu or maybe he was too into the music that he didn’t notice Mingyu now sitting on the couch. Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes and stared at Mingyu’s face which was only inches far from his.

                “What—”

Mingyu had pressed his lips with Wonwoo’s then let go immediately as he grinned at his hyung. Wonwoo stared back mouth agape like that of a fish.

 "That'll be our secret," Mingyu said winking then went off to eat all the snacks, as he mentioned while on his way.

Wonwoo just stared at the space where Mingyu was sitting. He couldn't tell what the hell happened a moment ago but he could tell that it made his heart beat fast. He turned his head to where Mingyu was happily munching on some Pringles. The latter stared back at him and grinned childishly.

How could this idiot make his heart go crazy, Wonwoo didn’t know?

 

*

 

**_If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do—_ **

Wonwoo remembered one night it was raining. He and Mingyu were at the bar with their friends when they decided to call it a night first. Since they were neighbors, only Mingyu was the guy next building, they went off together.

It suddenly poured out making them both drenched. Wonwoo’s building apartment was closer than Mingyu’s so Wonwoo offered the other to stop by his place and dry out.

 

Getting inside Wonwoo’s place, Mingyu dropped on the couch barely listening to Wonwoo telling him to dry off before sitting on the couch. But too late, Mingyu was snoring already. Wonwoo decided to dry off first then came back to now a slightly discomforted look on Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo went near, bending down to see what was happening.

                “Mingyu, wake up," Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu stirred and opened his eyes lazily then grabbed Wonwoo by his arm pulling him and pinning him down on the couch. Wonwoo pressed his arms on the other's chest to give them both a distance. Then Mingyu kissed him, he tasted of the alcohol they drank at the club that night. But Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to care and instead kissed back. He had been harboring feelings for Mingyu for a long time now. And this happening tonight, Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to stop Mingyu.

He wanted…. He wanted this.

 

But Mingyu didn’t even remember the next day…

 

*

 

**_Then, baby, I'm perfect_ ** **_  
Baby, I'm perfect for you—_ **

Jeon Wonwoo realized that his love for Mingyu would be unrequited and one-sided. It wasn’t perfect, but for Wonwoo, he thought it was. As long as he could love Mingyu in silent and have Mingyu by his side at the same time, it was perfect.

 

 

 

**_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down—_ **

“Hyung," Mingyu called out.

Wonwoo hummed in response as he stifled a yawn. They had been up all night, well not really since Wonwoo was drifting to sleep every chance he could when the other didn’t notice.

                “Let’s go drive out. It’ll be our last day here so we got to spend our time wisely. I haven’t been out at night in this country.”

Wonwoo woke up at this and looked at Mingyu.

                “No.”

                “But hyung. I’ll drive us. I’m not sleepy yet so it’s safe.”

Wonwoo knew he couldn’t say no anymore and so the next thing he remembered they were now out on the highway, windows down and cold air hitting him like damn. He curled his arms around himself as Mingyu yelled to his heart’s content. No music was playing but it was noisy enough.

                “Slow down Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled.

                “Hyung this is what’s fun driving at night!” Mingyu replied then yelled right after. Wonwoo sighed and leaned his head back as he tried to warm himself up.

                “It’s midnight just so you know.”

                “Still there’s a night!”

Wonwoo gave up.

 

 

**_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce—_ **

                “Hyung let’s stop by and eat. I read from the internet about this one diner that opens 24/7 around this area.”

                “You know you could have just told me you were craving for more foods than tell me you want to drive at night.”

Mingyu just laughed at that and went on driving. He looked around and glanced at the GPS monitor at the same time. Wonwoo watched from beside him, the look of determination on Mingyu’s face that Wonwoo admired so much. How could he ever tell the man his feelings when he knew it would break whatever relationship they have now? And clearly, the were not more than friends, and would never be.

                “Hyung this is it look,” Mingyu said as he pulled into the parking lot. He got off the car and stretched. “Der Kasheraff?”

                “Der Kaiserhof.” Wonwoo corrected. He studied the diner and realized it was in German. “Wait so you wanted to eat German dishes?”

Mingyu grinned sheepishly then grabbed Wonwoo’s hands. Mingyu ran dragging Wonwoo along with him and they stumbled inside the diner with a ‘bit’ of noise that startled the man behind the counter. Wonwoo muttered a soft ‘sorry’ before pulling Mingyu into a seat.

 "We'll go to this place next," Mingyu said as he grabbed his phone and scrolled through something. Wonwoo had his eyes already on the menu book deciding to just order something to drink for himself.

                “This,” Mingyu shoved his phone towards Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo was staring at it closely his eyes were crossed.

                “Rotenburg ob der Tauber?” Wonwoo read the words. Mingyu chuckled and pulled the phone away.

                “It’s ‘Hotenbeug ob de Taobeh'*," Mingyu said grinning. Wonwoo shot him a look that clearly says ‘I hate you’ because Wonwoo disliked being corrected.

 "We're going back after this," Wonwoo said dismissively and Mingyu whined endlessly… as they went back later that (mor)night.

 

 

 

**_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about—_ **

They drove back to the hotel with Mingyu who had been silent that whole time. Wonwoo glanced at him and felt guilty for not giving in on the younger’s request. Wonwoo looked out and grabbed Mingyu’s arm asking him to stop for a while. They were still on the highway but on the side was a wide field. It was a good place to stay and look at the night sky.

                “What hyung?” Mingyu asked but he stopped the car anyway.

 "Let's stay here for a while," Wonwoo said and got off the car. He went to the roof and sat there. Mingyu followed. “We might dent the car’s roof.”

                Mingyu chuckled and sat carefully beside Wonwoo saying, “Nah, this one’s hardheaded.”

Wonwoo laughed at that. They went silent after, a comfortable silence Wonwoo always loved whenever they were together. He leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.

                “Remember about your dream, Mingyu? When we were on the rooftop of your building apartment drinking the night before your coming of age day?" Wonwoo whispered. Mingyu laughed at the memory.

                “Yeah clearly.”

                “See where your dream brought us.” Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu and smiled. "You dreamed about traveling around the globe and this is what, our third country within two months already? Whoa."

                “Right. And I got to spend it with you, I’ve never felt achieved hyung.” Mingyu said.

 

 

 

**_Then, baby, you're perfect_ ** **_  
Baby, you're perfect—_ **

Wonwoo didn’t respond to that. He didn’t want to. He didn’t know how to. So he let it end that way. He let his own thoughts think the way he wanted them to. What matters was that he and Mingyu right now, right at this moment.

It was perfect.

 

 

**_So let's start right now—_ **

They were back to the hotel now. It was close to morning, well it already was morning but their flight wouldn’t be until later that afternoon. They could still catch up some sleep. Mingyu walked Wonwoo to his room which was funny for Wonwoo since they had their room just right beside each other.

                “So um, hyung, thanks for the night," Mingyu said suddenly feeling shy like he just realized what he had done.

                Wonwoo shook his head laughing, “Idiot, I couldn’t say no to you ever.”

                “Well, you declined to that place I wanted to go to.”

                “What? It was far from where we are Mingyu. That’s like a couple of hours’ road trip alright?” Wonwoo poked the other with his shoulder.

                Mingyu just grinned and Wonwoo turned to his door holding on the knob when Mingyu decided to grab Wonwoo and spun him around.

                “Mingyu what?” Wonwoo asked and was pinned to the door. Well, this felt a lot like a déjà vu. Except that both of them were sober.

                “Hyung, I…” Mingyu started but he looked down and leaned his forehead against Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo didn’t move. “Go on,” he even encouraged.

                Mingyu took a deep breath. “Hyung… I know this is crazy but I like you okay? The reason why I brought you with me and forced you to file a leave from work was because of this. So I could tell you finally that I like, no, love you.” Mingyu looked straight into Wonwoo’s eyes this time.

Wonwoo blinked. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. His heart was thrumming against his chest and it was deafening.

                “Hyung? Look, I-I’m sorry….” Mingyu was a mess right now.

                “Mingyu," Wonwoo called out and when Mingyu looked at him again, Wonwoo was smiling then pressed a light kiss to the other’s lips. “Come on in, we have a lot of things to talk about.”

 

 

 

 

                “So, let’s start right now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo could only smile at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i spelled the word the way i heard it was pronounced. searched it on google. :)  
> 2) everything is so random like srsly...


End file.
